Mistletoe
by Lady Sanna
Summary: Mulder wins a mystery vacation... What lies in store for our favorite FBI couple? MSR


A/N Since the holidays are here, I thought I would do a holiday ficcie! So I hope you enjoy it! Oh and by the way, I do not own any of the characters or anything else, but the story is mine!! So please do not copy it! One shot fic. Happy holidays to all (especially to those who review)! Oh and if you want some music background, you could pick "Insensitive" by Jane Arden, the beat really set the pace. I even used it when I was writing this. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
*Special Thanks*  
  
JessAngel- Thank you for editing, reading, and reviewing my stories. Most of all thanks for supporting and pushing me forward to keep on writing!  
  
Mistletoe  
  
Blaktiger9  
  
"Hey Scully, what're you up to for vacation?" Mulder asks Scully as she flips through their case.  
  
She looks up at him. "Well, I was thinking of going with my mom up to the mountains, but.. I guess I just wanted to stay home this time."  
  
"So you're not doing anything? Just staying home?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering.." Mulder paces around a little bit.  
  
"You were wondering?" Scully waits for an answer.  
  
Mulder stops pacing. "..I was wondering if you would like to go to Italy with me."  
  
"Italy?!"  
  
"Do you remember that raffle that was for a mystery trip?" Mulder asks. "Well I won, and I got two plane tickets to Venice. And since I don't really have anyone else, I was thinking that I should invite you. I figured that you needed a vacation from all this paperwork."  
  
"I'm flattered." Scully couldn't believe that he just asked her to go with him. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
Mulder checks his watch. "In three hours."  
  
*~*~*  
  
They arrive in Venice, Italy. The magnificent sinking city that has the famous gondolas.  
  
"I've never been in Italy before." Scully gives her bag to Mulder.   
He loads it into the trunk of the cab. "Neither have I. This place is so much more than I expected." He closes the trunk.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" The cabbie asks in his Italian accent.  
  
Mulder pulls out a paper. "Umm.. to the Diamante dell'Italia Hotel."  
  
"Ah, good choice signore. That hotel is very magnifico, and may I say very.. romantic." His eyebrows went up and down as he said this.  
  
Scully whispers into Mulder's ear. "So how did you win this again?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Here we are, Signore and Signora." The cabbie gets out of the car and unloads the luggage and hands it to them. "Have a great time! Divertasi!  
  
"Thank you, Mr..?" Scully asks.  
  
"Luigi, at your service." He bows his head and gives her his card. "You can call me when you need transportation." He smiles.  
  
Scully returns the smile and nods her head.  
  
"Arrivederci!" He gets back into his car and drives away with another couple.  
  
She walks over to Mulder.  
  
"Did he give you his card for transportation or for a date?" Mulder asks.  
  
"Why? Jealous?"  
  
Mulder couldn't help but grin.  
  
They walk into the hotel lobby and were amazed at the architecture of the place. The atmosphere was so welcoming. Famous Paintings of angels were on the ceiling and the walls painted a light tan. Windows and doors were decorated with intricate details and the floor was marble that looked like it was just polished.  
  
A woman who stood in the middle of the enormous room started to walk toward them. "Excuse me, are you Mr. and Mrs. Fox Mulder?"  
  
Scully clears her throat "Well, actually I'm not-"  
  
The woman cut her off. "This way please." She rang for the bell boy. "You can leave you baggage here, the bell boy will come and pick it up for you. Oh and by the way, my name is Isabella." She extends her hand.  
  
Mulder shakes her hand and looks at her carefully... Something seemed so familiar to him. "Um.. Thanks."  
  
They were led up to their suite on the tenth floor.   
  
"Here we are." Isabella slides in the key and unlocks the door. "Before I forget, here are the two keys for your room. There is room service, a gym, a swimming pool and spa, massages that can be done here or downstairs, and much more. All you have to do is use the phone and we will assist you right away. The service is twenty-four seven, so don't be afraid to call. I hope you have a good vacation." She walks down the hall and back to the elevators.  
  
"Now, that's what I call good service." Scully comments.  
  
The two agents step into the room.  
  
"This is a big change from what we had before." Scully looks around and goes up the stairs. She finds the master bedroom and tries the bed out.  
  
"Very big change." Mulder checks out the jacuzzi and the t.v. "Hey look, we even have a pool table in here. He looks around him and doesn't see his partner. "Scully?"  
  
"Up here!" She yawns and stretches out on the bed.  
  
He follows her voice and finds her lounging on the king size bed.  
  
"When is our luggage going to be here. I want to go to sleep."  
  
Mulder looks at the clock. "It's only 7:30 p.m. We should go check out the city first."  
  
Scully rests her eyes . "Yeah, I guess. We are only here for four days.." She tries to stay awake, but fails and falls asleep.  
  
Oh well, I guess we'll go tomorrow. Mulder turns off the light and closes the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mulder asks while playing billiards.  
  
"I have your luggage, sir." The man shouts from the other side.  
  
Mulder opens the door and a partially bald man hands him their bags.  
  
"Thanks." Mulder gives him a tip and the bell boy nods and heads off. Was it him, or do all the employees look familiar? Mulder looks back but he was already long gone.  
  
Scully comes down the stairs. "Finally. It took them almost twenty minutes to get them up here." She takes her bag and starts to head upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Scully. Do you think Isabella and Luigi look familiar to you?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"I don't know, but I just have this weird feeling that they're from the Bureau."   
  
Scully gives him a skeptical look. "Mulder, I think you're mind is playing tricks on you."  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight. I've always wanted to go on one of those gondolas."  
  
"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to sleep."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'll be ready in fifteen." Scully heads upstairs and dresses into something casual, while Mulder goes into another room and changes into something nice as well.  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Oh come on, I know I brought something for an occasion like this. Let's see..' Scully leafs through her clothes. 'It's here somewhere..' She looks under all her other attire. "I found it!" She lifts out her black dress, puts it on and checks the mirror.  
  
Mulder comes in with black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black jacket. "Ready?"  
  
She pokes her head out of the bathroom door. "Do I look okay?" She steps out and walks towards him.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful, Scully." He couldn't help but stare.  
  
She looks over his outfit. "Not so bad yourself, Mulder... So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Y-yeah. I already called a cab."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hello! We meet again, I see." He opens the door for them and heads to the front. "So where would you like me to take you? Perhaps a nice restaurant or-"  
  
"We were hoping to ride the gondolas tonight." Scully answers.  
  
"Ah, yes. Good choice, Signora. Buona scelta!" He starts the engine and drives off towards the pier. "So, do you like Italy so far?" He checks his rear view mirror.  
  
"Yes, it's very pretty, especially at night." She looks out the window watching the cars go by.  
  
"Good, good. I am very happy to hear that." Luigi replies.  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
"Well, here we are." Luigi opens the door and helps Scully out. "Have a great time!"  
  
"Thank you." She waits for Mulder before heading down toward the dock.  
  
He pays him the fee.  
  
"Grazie." Luigi bows his head and gets back into the car.  
  
Mulder offers his arm to Scully and they head toward the gondolas.  
  
"Good evening." The man helps Scully onto the boat. "Welcome to one of Italy's greatest assets. He said as Mulder seats himself. "Would you like to request a song?"  
  
"I'm not very familiar with Italian songs." Mulder replies.  
  
"How about you, Signora?"  
  
"I don't know any songs either."  
  
"That's okay, I will select for you." He starts singing and rows the boat forward.  
  
They travel down the canal at a calm, steady pace.  
  
Scully leans back on the seat. "It's so nice here. I could just sit here forever."  
  
He turns his head to look at her. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself. You deserve it."  
  
She smiles and squeezes his hand. "Thank you for bringing me, Mulder." She gently lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
He puts his arm around her and looks up to admire the stars. A certain plant blocks his view "Hey look Scully, a mistletoe."  
  
"Really?" She looks up. "You're right, Mulder. It is a mistletoe." She looks at him. He looks straight back at her, their lips only inches apart.  
  
He lifts her chin so their eyes meet.  
  
"Mulder... I-"  
  
His lips brush against hers and the gap between them closes with the light kiss. Her eyes shut, and Scully runs her hand through his hair.  
  
They part.  
  
"Scully... I thought I would have never had the chance to do that. Especially after what has happened." He places a hand on her cheek.  
  
She brings her hand up to his. "I know what you mean."  
  
"I don't want to lose you again. I love you too much to let you go." He kisses her once again with all the passion that has been bottled up inside him for too long.   
  
"I love you too, Mulder. I don't ever want to leave here without you knowing that." A tear slides down her cheek.  
  
He wipes it away and she smiles.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Scully."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Federal Bureau of Investigation Washington DC Surveillance Room  
  
The agents threw their arms up in celebration. "Yeah! We did it!" Papers flew everywhere. "Mission Complete!"  
  
"Good job, Doggitt and Reyes, or should I say, Luigi and Isabella. You're disguises were excellent, especially you're accents. I thought that you would've never been able to pull that off." Skinner congratulated them both on the phone.  
  
"Thank you, sir. You weren't so bad yourself. I thought Mulder would have seen you through that Bellboy costume." Doggitt laughed.  
  
*~*End*~*  
  
*~*Translations*~*  
  
Diamante dell'Italia - Diamond of Italy  
  
Signore/Signora - Sir, Madam  
  
Divertasi - Have a great time  
  
Arrivederci - Goodbye  
  
Buona scelta - Good choice  
  
Grazie - Thank you 


End file.
